bloodclan_lionclan_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Healer Trainee Curse
“This rank might be cursed. Be cautious if you choose to be it.” -_RussetStar_, in the BloodClan/LionClan studio description ”The healer trainee spot really is cursed... remember how @FikaSaphires said she wanted to be healer trainee? She told me yesterday at school that she's going to leave Scratch... don't let anything happen to you, Astra :')” - -DarkHorse- to Astralium ”Gone without a trace... why is it always the healers?” -SuperBlueSlimey "Hm... this.. curse.. it's honestly tripping me up.. is someone after the healers? But why them?" -Moonshadow_ NEW COMMENTS FROM THE DISCUSSION "I wouldn't my character become a healer trainee... it risks too much. I'm going to warn every cat that signs up as a Healer about this for now on. - Russet Description The Healer Trainee Curse is a theory thought up by Astralium on Scratch regarding BloodClan’s Healers and Healer Trainees. It has not yet been debunked. The theory has two branches: the healers’ accounts are slowly being deleted, and the Healer trainee rank is cursed. Reasoning Joining LionClan Thorn was Logan’s first Trainee. During the second war, he was kidnapped by Sleetstar, who convinced him to join LionClan as Thornpaw. Later, Click became the new healer trainee, but Sleetstar convinced her as well to join LionClan as Clickpaw. Account Deletion/ Quitting Shortly after Clickpaw joined LionClan, a Scratcher called FikaSaphires signed up for the spot of healer trainee as a cat named Fallen, but the rank was already reserved at the time for colabananas’s character Sapphire. This is an important part of the theory. A while after Sapphire became the healer trainee, FikaSaphires announced that she was going to delete her character Fallen and leave the RP. A few weeks later, Thornpaw (former healer trainee)’s account, DispersalHowl100, is suddenly found to have vanished without a trace. After a month or so, Sapphire’s RPer (colabananas) is also found to be deleted without a warning. Astralium, RPer of Logan (Healer of BloodClan), makes a connection that the healer trainees always either go to LionClan or get deleted, and expresses her fear of the situation reaching her. -DarkHorse-, RPer of Midnight, informs Astralium that FikaSaphires, just said that she was quitting Scratch, further proving that the healer trainee rank may be cursed. Inactivity In June 2019, just as everyone has pretty much forgotten about the curse, the new healer trainee, Cherry, is removed from the RP for inactivity. Russet finds that the RPer (semithia on Scratch)'s alternate account starts with the letter G. A studio is made by Russet for RPers to discuss the possible curse. Furthermore, on April 2nd, 2019,_RussetStar_ (owner of RP and roleplayer of Scourge) found a pattern in the healers’ usernames. This is the comment they wrote: ”A - Astralium B - ??? C - colabananas D - Dispersalhowl100 E - enrichmentaccount F - Fikasaphires” This means that, Astralium or enrichmentaccount (roleplayer of Clickfeather) may be next. The new comment from June 7th, 2019: "A - @Astralium B - ??? C - @colabananas D -@DispersalHowl100 E - @enrichmentaccount F - @FikaSaphires G -@goat_fluffer AKA @semithia"